


【最王】果然人生是HARD模式

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.王马小吉的生贺，是2018浙江卷主题。2.有类似于王最内容，但本文并不是王最。3.前篇有仿照眠太太本子《うぬぼれブレイクサドンデス!》内容，请务必去看太太本子，神本不能错过。4.非常傻屌，真的非常傻屌，雷的人请回避。最后OOC预警
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	【最王】果然人生是HARD模式

果然人生是HARD模式，但正因为是这样的一个游戏，才能让人有兴趣一直一直的玩下去。  
尼嘻嘻~  
*  
【啪】  
顶灯打开，照亮了站在厨房灶台边忙活的最原酱，他穿着前几天新买的围裙，上面小小的黑白格子令人眼花，但也令人心旷神怡。  
他没有注意到一个身影正在悄悄靠近。  
“啊！”  
突然身后的人一把将他从身后抱住，紧紧地箍住了他的双手，对方的力气之大令他无法挣脱。  
“谁！”  
“我说这么晚了，你还在为谁做饭啊？是隔壁百田那小子吗？我都知道的哦，最原君。”  
王马闷闷的声音从身后传来，似乎是生气了。  
“你、你误会了！我……”  
没让他说完，王马便用力将他扑倒在台板上，凑近他的耳旁轻声说道：“……很可惜，说谎可是我的长项，而你完全不会说谎，一眼就会被看穿。”  
“！”  
“哼。”王马看到他惊讶的表情，露出了胜利的笑容，继续道：“背叛恋人的滋味怎么样，很刺激吧？恩？”  
“我没……”  
“和他睡过了吧？”  
听到这句话，最原酱一边挣扎，一边生气地说：“怎么可能！我怎么会……啊！”  
王马没有给他机会，一把将他翻过来，将他的双手举过头顶，用一只手便钳住了他双手的自由。  
“你要干什么！”  
“我还能干什么呢！”说着王马将他的双腿分开，把身体挤进了空隙中。  
“住手……噫！”  
没等他说完话，王马便用手摸上他了脆弱的部分。  
“我对喜欢的东西，就算是掐着脖子也要让他只看着我。”  
……  
*  
“咻咻！”“咻咻~”  
房间里突然发出倒喝彩的声音。  
“太假了！总统你又诓我们！”加涅特一把将手中的葡萄芬达扔给王马，随后假装与身旁的芙洛莱特耳语，声音却大得谁都能听到：“我知道的，他根本还没追到对象呢~”  
“就是，我们的总统，说谎不打草稿~我们又不是小孩子了……”  
听到芙洛莱特的话，皮耐尔频频点头，赞同道：“的确，可胸部还是小……”  
“皮耐尔，等着律师函吧。”  
说着她将手边一本书丢向萨法尔的脑袋。当然不能高估了书虫的臂力，她并没有砸中他的，对方单手便将凶器接了下来，看了一眼封面《六法全书》。  
“额，不是，那什么……就是就是，又不是小孩子了，总统你有这么高吗？”  
DICE一行人叽叽喳喳地打断了王马的“故事会”，转而批判起他的瞎扯行为。  
面对属下兼家人们的“诘问”，王马的眼中饱含泪水，不一会儿便悄然滑落，他内心悲伤，语气激烈地说道：“你们总是想听总统的花边新闻，但是总统已经很累了，总统不想说花边新闻了，总统想念家里的小侦探，而不是被你们逼着去编茶余饭后的小故事，甚至还要被评论太矮了，你们都没看到总统伟岸的身影。你们关心过这些吗？没有！你们只关心自己！呜哇哇哇哇哇哇！”  
霎时，王马假哭的声音回荡在房间中。  
“哦——皮耐尔把总统弄哭了——”  
“弄哭了——”  
加涅特和芙洛莱特毫无感情的声音从沙发上传出来。  
“总统哭得好伤心哦，怎么办呢——”  
“给我买十本书。”  
“啊！芙洛莱特你竟然给自己谋福利，那我要十万元就行了，最近想买个新包包。”  
听着她们吵闹的声音，一直在摆弄小玩意儿的库兰达姆突然抬起头笑眯眯地说：“你们也不要太欺负皮耐尔了，不过我觉得车的配件太老旧了，想要全换一下啊，总统你觉得怎么样？”  
听到关于车辆的事，露比桑也从文件中探出头说：“总统，你想不想这里换个装修？趁着这个机会可以换一下。”  
“喂！你们……”  
“那我要再来几条内存……恩，多多益善。”  
缩在“电脑室”里的古拉也来参一脚。  
“古拉你也来？”  
“那我也……”  
“啊啊啊！！！萨法尔你就不要再来了，总统我错了。”凑热闹的人越来越多，皮耐尔急忙改口道：“我们的总统高大威武，身高两米。”  
“哈？”听到他的话，王马的泪水立刻刹住了车，颜艺道：“夸我也没有好处哦，皮耐尔酱，下个月工资减半~还有你们！”  
他指了指房间里其余的人，说：“不是要听我与最原酱love love的故事吗？怎么还打断我？没兴致了！”  
“总统，你编故事也要精彩啊……”芙洛莱特放下眼前的书，脸上没什么表情的盯着王马，最后开口道：“这个故事真的太烂了，像萨法尔前几天看的A/V……”  
“哈？？？为什么你会知……哈！”  
“尼嘻嘻，暴露了~”  
突然加涅特想起昨天看得杂志上关于星座的内容，她趴在沙发靠背上露出两只眼睛瞄了一眼王马，幽幽地说道：“总统，说起来过几天就是你生日了吧？今年需要爆弹蛋糕吗？”  
「说起来的确还有这回事，最近一直专注于别的事都忘了这个日子了。」  
去年生日的时候，王马偷出了帝国美术馆的馆藏宝石，挂在美术馆门口的雕塑上，还涂上了与雕塑相似的材料。结果是那些酒囊饭袋找了一个月，成为一桩丑闻。  
「那么前几天最原酱是……」  
那今年呢？还会有什么惊世之举吗？  
“算了吧，加涅特，你谈恋爱中会跟同学去过生日吗？啊！抱歉，你没有男朋友。”  
皮耐尔再一次坏笑着从阴影中探出头，朝着加涅特吐了吐舌头。  
“…………”  
这句话戳到了加涅特酱的痛处，她眼角抽搐着用力将芙洛莱特的《六法全书》再一次扔了出去。  
这回他就没有这么幸运了，正中脑门，发出了很痛的动静。  
“Nice shot！”  
「手下们总是这么活泼真是一点办法都没有，要不今年……」  
芙洛莱特无视了角落里的两人，语气平静地问道：“总统，那个最原到底有什么好的？你为什么总是缠着他？”  
“恩……到底有什么好的呢？”  
「对啊，他有什么好的呢？」  
*  
在一个夜黑风高的夜晚，最原酱将王马君约至放映厅，相约观看动物世界。  
看了一半王马君感觉有些口渴了，最原酱便拿出一早准备好的饮品招待他。  
“只有红茶没关系吧？”  
“恩~”  
楚楚可怜的王马君便落入了最原酱的魔爪。  
王马君的双手被自己的围巾绑住，狠狠地扔到了床上，冲击让他悠悠转醒。  
“最……最原酱？”  
睁眼便看到了最原的阴影覆盖在自己身上，扭曲的笑容出现在他的脸上。他伸手将王马君的裤子扒下，露出柳橙汁一样的内裤。  
这不是王马君认识的最原酱，他哭喊着：“最原酱，雅蠛蝶~❤”  
“哈啊……哈啊……”阴影中的人喘着粗气，说：“王、王马君……”  
“雅蠛蝶~最原酱，我们不是朋友吗？不要做这么过分的事~❤”  
最原酱没让他再说话，用嘴堵住了他的双唇。  
“哈啊，王马君，都是你的错……”  
在双腿被掰开的那刻，王马君知道他们已经回不到过去了，泪水不可抑制的从眼角滑落。  
*  
“THE END”  
王马将最后一页翻过去之后，收起了这堆不知道从哪里掏出来少儿不宜的画纸。  
“……”  
听他说完故事，房间里鸦雀无声，所有人的表情都变得相当微妙。  
“怎么都是这个表情？被王马君与最原酱love love的小故事感动了？的确呢~毕竟是年度感动人心的小故事嘛。”  
“老师！”  
在他自我陶醉之际，文静的小姑娘突然举起手。  
“这位小姑娘到黑板上来回答问题。”  
“我觉得王马君相当的可怜，他有可能泡不到小侦探脑子快出问题了。”  
“很好，这个问题回答错误，下个月工资你也减半。”  
【王马君，今晚有空吗？】【王马君，今晚有空吗？】  
就在芙洛莱特想抗议的时候，王马的手机铃声响了起来。  
“呜哇！总统什么时候改了这么个铃声？”  
“谁的声音啊？”  
“有点恶心……”  
听到这个评价，王马的脸瞬间变成了黑色的颜艺脸，他弯成月牙的眼睛紧盯着众人，仿佛毒蛇盯着自己的猎物。他没有马上接起电话，而是缓缓伸出左手，在脖子上狠狠地划了一下，之后才按下接听键。  
“你所拨打的电话不在服务区……尼嘻嘻，被发现了？…………怎么不跟赤松酱……”  
他边聊边向外走去，很快就离开了房间。  
“……”  
“……”  
一时间寂静无声，许久才有人发声道：“总统生气了？”  
“没、没有吧……”  
“买一箱葡萄芬达应该会消气吧……”  
“大概，没这么简单，毕竟有关最原酱……”  
“……”  
“……”  
房间内又一次陷入了寂静之中。  
“怎么办！怎么办！要死了！要死了！”  
“不如现在就去把最原绑过来扔在总统床上吧！”  
“是嫌死得不够快吗？！”  
“不如我们……”  
【窸窸窣窣】【窸窸窣窣】  
“这样能行吗？他可是超高校级的侦探啊。”  
“我想应该没问题。”  
“那么，那天我们就这样……那样……”  
*  
这通电话并没有继续太长时间。  
“行啊，最原酱对我做什么都可以的哦~”  
如愿听到了话筒另一边因为害羞而变得疙疙瘩瘩的声音，王马笑嘻嘻地挂断了电话。他靠在门边听着屋内众人慌乱的讨论声，渐渐眯起了眼睛。  
“尼嘻嘻，今年生日不会无聊了。”  
果然人生是HARD模式……  
最原坐在群魔乱舞的会场里如此思考着。  
*  
前几天最原接到一个案件，是调查某家公司关于走私珍惜动植物的案件。  
作为超高校级的侦探，这点案件并不会难道他，很快他便得知他们会在某地开办会议。需要获得线索，他需要潜入他们的会议。  
至此都很顺利，也很正常，但是当天到了会场他便感到了些许异常。  
因为他看见有一带着面具的巨型壮汉堵在门口，似乎是保镖，正在索要入场券查看。当然这种会场入口处会有保镖无可厚非，但是这人西装革履的样子与脸上的面具格格不入，有种怪异的不协调感，或者说是熟悉的感觉。  
就在最原站在原地思考的时候，对方似乎是注意到了他，向他走来。  
“你是来参加集会的吗？”  
“诶？！”  
突然被巨大的阴影遮盖，最原一时间没有反应过来，愣在原地。对方也没有生气，只是又重复了一遍：“你是来参加集会的吗？”  
“啊，恩，是的，这是我的入场券。”  
回过神后他将口袋中的入场券交给眼前的人，他随意查看了一下之后便从口袋中掏出了一个面具说道：“请带上这个入内。”  
不等最原反应过来，对方已经为他戴好了面具。虽然他并不懂这么做的意义，但是多余的行动会引起对方的怀疑，因此他什么都没做，顺从的走进了会场。  
会场内人头攒动，所有人都戴着面具，很难认清他们的真面目。他挑了一个角落的座位坐下，开始在脑内梳理这次案件。  
在他沉思的时候，扩音器内突然传来欢快的女性声音。  
“啊——啊——测试，测试，听得到吗？恩，可以开始了。”  
虽然最原心中觉得这个会议有点奇怪，但是他还是打起了精神准备认真收集证据，可……  
随着扩音器中传出小声的吸气声后，立刻爆发出很响的声音。  
“Let's Party！”  
“我们是什么人！”  
“是DICE！”  
在座的所有人都沸腾了，当然除了最原。  
「哈？」  
“我们为什么在这里！”  
“因为总统带领我们前行！”  
「什……？！」  
“DICE，历史上孕育过务实、知行合一、经世致用等思想，今天又形成了‘干在实处、灿烂走在前列、勇立潮头’的精神。在与时俱进的谎言文化滋养下，代代DICE人书写了一个又一个惊心动魄的故事，创造了一个又一个传奇。作为DICE的一份子，站在人生新起点，你有怎样的体验和思考？”  
台上栗色双马尾的女孩环顾场下，突然指着角落里的最原说道：“那边那个！躲在角落里的！对，就是说你呢！”  
最原左右张望发现的确是在指自己之后，略微有些不情愿的站了起来。  
“我问你，我们的首领该怎么称呼？”  
“总……总统……”  
“正确，那么你是怎么看我们的总统的呢？”  
“……”  
带着面具，他人无法看到他的表情，不过此刻他很困扰，并不是不知道如何回答，而是不知道该怎么说才好。  
「我是这么看他的呢？」  
*  
“唔……大黑白熊……在飞……掉下来……”  
最原感到胸口有什么压着，不仅不断地在做噩梦，甚至还有点呼吸困难，挣扎中他睁开了一只眼睛。  
刚醒来朦胧的视野令他什么也看不清，只是模模糊糊的觉得眼前有什么东西趴在他的胸口。  
他伸手摸了一下，摸到了柔软的发丝与温暖的体温，手感很好他不禁再揉了揉。  
“喵~最原酱H~”  
“呜哇啊啊啊！”  
突然有声音发出来，他吓得瞬间清醒，这时他才发现胸口趴着的是他的同班同学，令人头痛的王马小吉。  
“王、王马君？你怎么……”  
他刚想问这人是怎么进入房间的，只见对方晃了晃手中的铁丝，显而易见的答案，他便闭上了嘴。  
“呐~最原酱~晚上有佳人陪伴，不想做什么吗？如果是最原酱的话，对我做什么都可以的哦~”  
“哈啊……我说王马君……半夜私闯民宅，犯盗窃罪是要入刑的。”  
“你这个侦探脑袋能有点情趣吗？”  
“不，我们没这么熟吧？每晚每晚都来偷偷摸摸的夜袭，我根本睡不着啊。”  
“睡不着干脆直接做点什么~”  
“不是这个问题……”  
“啊啊~看起来传言没错啊，果然是不行么，没有兴致了。”  
“太感谢了！没有兴致刚好！”  
【砰】  
最原将王马拎出门外一丢，重重地关上了门。  
“晚！安！”  
*  
“唔……”  
回想起了奇怪的内容，他的表情变得更加微妙，他小声说道：“像小孩子一样，给人带来很多麻烦，很让人困扰，希望他以后不要这么做了。”  
“啊啊！”  
主持的女孩听到最原的回答似乎很慌乱，她立马问道：“那有经历过什么特殊的事吗！”  
听到这个问题，最原面具后的表情稍微缓和了一点，他想起了之前在“绕宇宙一圈红鲑团”节目中的事。  
*  
“最原酱，来玩吧，这次玩这个！”  
王马拿出了小刀，不顾最原的阻拦，自顾自地开始了小刀游戏。这个结局到底是他故意的，还是无心的，只有他自己清楚。  
“啊！痛！”  
手指被小刀割破，鲜血沿着手指往下流下。  
也许是小时候母亲做过同样的事，最原看到他手指上的伤口，不假思索地将他的手拉了过来，将手指的伤口处含在嘴里。  
王马也没想到最原会做这种事，惊讶的看着他，这时反应过来的最原也没想到自己会做这种事，立马站起身去拿小药箱。  
最原沉默地为王马消毒包扎好伤口之后，谁也没再说话，气氛顿时尴尬了起来。  
率先打破沉默的是王马，他轻吻绷带缠绕着的地方，微微渗出的血色仿佛红宝石。他笑着说：“这样最原酱就会永远记得我了吧。”  
*  
“他也许总是给人带来麻烦，真真假假朦胧不清，但并不让人讨厌，会让人有种想留在他身边看懂他这个人的想法。”  
最原还没注意到，他的话是有多么像告白。  
主持的女孩听到最原的回答偷偷地咯咯咯笑，不过很快便发现自己失态了，清了清嗓子说：“那么，这是最后一个问题，总统重要的日子快到了，你有准备什么东西吗？”  
最原略微抬起头，看着不是很看得清的天花板，闭上了眼。他的眼前是那天王马尝到自己亲手做的巧克力的笑容。  
那人口中一直在抱怨“太甜了”、“过于油腻”、“一点都不好吃哦！”，却还是把试作品一一吃完。  
「也许那时候他的笑容是我最接近他的一次吧。」  
“王马君！你在这里吧！”  
他睁开眼环顾会场，寻找着那个黑色翘发的少年。  
“我找到你了，现在就到你的身边去。”  
“尼嘻嘻~你找到谁了？”  
“！”  
熟悉的声音从身后传来，他回头却没看到人。  
“这里。”  
最原的脸被外力掰向正前方，面具被掀去，柔软的触感出现在他的唇上，甜甜的葡萄香精气味洒满口腔。  
「啊~也许我也在希望这样的关系吧。」  
他抱住身前的人小小的躯体，加深了这个吻，他感到对方的嘴角略微翘起，露出了胜利的笑容。  
「又败给他了。」  
*  
“这算Happy Ending吧？”  
“当然啦~”  
“那个打着我们名号的公司呢？”  
“警察局呢。”  
“话说地下这些人都是你找来的？群演？”  
“DICE的狂热粉丝~嘻嘻，很好用吧~”  
  



End file.
